You Gotta Be
by Mrs. Wood
Summary: Ron sings You Gotta Be by Des'ree ! very odd actually. it came to me when i was falling asleep if that explains sumthing... anyway r&r flames will be used to make chocalate chip cookies...


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is by Des'ree.  
  
You Gotta Be  
  
A songfic sang by Ron  
  
  
  
"Well Granger looks like you finally messed up eh?" a drawling voice said from behind Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
They had just got back from potions where Hermione (much to everyone's great surprise) had melted her first cauldron ever (she had had the cauldron since 1st year!)! She had already been having a bad day. At breakfast she somehow dropped all her food into her lap and had to go upstairs and change. By the time she came back down she was late for Transfiguration, and Prof. McGonagall was not happy. In care of Magical Creatures she fell into a crate of some newly bred .things that Hagrid had just gotten from some exotic land. So as you can see she at the end of her rope.  
  
"Go eat dung you -------" said Ron acidly.  
  
"And while you're at it shove your head up Pansy's---" said Harry  
  
"Make me!" replied Malfoy  
  
"We will" Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying.your true Mudbloodness has finally shone through.Mudblood.I knew it eventually would."  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry started to approach Malfoy, not noticing that Hermione was about to cry.  
  
"I always figured you blackmailed the teachers or got help from someone to get all those good grades. no Mudblood like you could-" but he was cut off as Ron and Harry attacked him with their fists (Crabbe and Goyle were in the hospital for about the 6th time for having eaten too much). They soon got his wand away from him, and seeing that Malfoy is a whole lot weaker than them he was soon pinned up against the wall.  
  
"I-if you haven't no-noticed," panted Malfoy," the Mudblood -SLAM- has l- left."  
  
Harry and Ron dropped Malfoy and ran off towards the Gryffindor common room where they found Hermione in front of the fire quietly crying.  
  
"Don't cry Hermione!" Harry said desperately.  
  
"Wait Harry!" said Ron "Light bulb!"  
  
Ron led Harry over to a corner and whispered something to him. Harry nodded then dashed off to.somewhere.  
  
Harry returned about five minutes later dragging a VERY large orange crate and karaoke machine behind him.  
  
They set it in front of Hermione's chair and plugged up the karaoke machine (A/N: how? I don't know after all I'm only the author.) Ron grabbed the mike and scrambled up on the orange crate with much difficulty, as it was so large.  
  
And he sang:  
  
Listen as your day unfolds,  
  
Challenge what your future holds  
  
Try to keep your head up to the sky  
  
Haters they may cause you tears  
  
Go ahead release your fears  
  
Stand up and be counted,  
  
Don't be shamed to cry  
  
You gotta be.  
  
Hermione slowly looked up at Ron her eyes shining (A/N: yes, yes I know very corny I am not good w/ this romance thingy)  
  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold,  
  
You gotta be wiser  
  
You gotta hard, you gotta be tough,  
  
You gotta be stronger  
  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm,  
  
You gotta stay together.  
  
All I know, all I know  
  
Love will save the day  
  
 At these words Hermione looked even happier. He loves me! She thought with great joy. (A/N: meant to be corny!)  
  
Herald what your mother said  
  
Read the books your father read  
  
Try to solve the puzzle  
  
In your own sweet time  
  
Some may have more cash than you  
  
Others take a different view  
  
My oh my, you gotta be.  
  
Wow! What great words of wisdom! Thought all the girls in the Gryffindor common room as Ron's deep rich voice filled the room.  
  
Time asks no questions, it goes on without you  
  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
  
The world keeps on spinning, can't stop it if you tried to  
  
The best part is danger staring you in the face  
  
Well, thought Harry, this verse doesn't exactly match the mood but he's done his best!  
  
The twins were doubled over in laughter.  
  
Got to be bad. Got to be bold  
  
Got to be wise. Don't ever be cold  
  
Got to be hard. Not too, too hard  
  
All I know is, love will save the day  
  
After these words Ron jumped down from the stage and swept Hermione up in his arms and kissed her! (A/N: Ahh. romance. isn't it horrible that I can't write it worth crap?)  
  
Epilogue: After Hogwarts Ron and Hermione got married (Harry was their best man) and had three children Ronald Jr., Heather, and Cleo. Years later whenever Hermione heard the song she would scream (A/N: yes even in public) "RON! It's our song!" and dissolve into happy tears. And they lived happily ever forever and ever and ever.(ect.)  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
Ahhh. pure stupidity. o well review anyways! Yes it is meant to be horribly corny and stupid . you don't have to tell me! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~CrystalRain 


End file.
